How They Met
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, the Marauders did not always love one another. No, the happy family wasn't born from instant friendship, but from the hatred of two stubborn eleven year olds. Five short chapters detailing the beginning of the Marauders quest for trouble.
1. The Train

_Written for Scavenger Hunt Challenge (8. A drabble collection of five {each under 500 words}_

_Word Count without Author's Note: 494_

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

The Hogwarts Express was where it began. The train chugging down the track, first years running about to steal themselves a seat. James was among those children, dragging Peter behind him as the pair tried to find a compartment.

"There's one!" Peter yelled in excitement, motioning towards the open door just ahead. The tiny first year pulled ahead, dragging James towards their target. The Potter boy chuckled at his new friend, allowing himself to be taken along. Peter slid into the open room, dropping himself onto one of the couches and stretching out.

James made to slip in as well, but found himself wedged in the doorframe beside a slightly taller form. In his excitement he had not seen the other pair of boy's attempting to claim the room just as they had. Looking now, James could only glare at the tall, shaggy haired boy.

"Move you sod." The boy growled.

"I can't!" James glared back, shoving against the boy. "If you hadn't put your fat head in here!"

"My fat head?" The boy looked on him in amusement. "You're one to talk four eyes."

"Honestly Sirius." A fourth voice added to the mix. James tried to get sight of the boy behind him, managing to only make out light brown hair on a lanky boy. "If this is the kind of trouble you're going to be getting in-"

"Oh hush you." The boy, Sirius, chuckled darkly. "This isn't my fault."

James rolled his eyes. "Oh, it is."

"If you two would stop struggling," the unnamed boy's voice came from behind them, "you'll have no problem getting out."

"Really?" Peter's voice sounded hopeful. "Can you make it quick? The candy trolley should be coming 'round soon."

"Really," James narrowed his eyes at his newfound friend. "That's your concern. And here I'm stuck, possibly for the rest of my life."

Sirius nudged him roughly. "Don't be such a drama queen."

James huffed in an exaggerated manner. "Do not tell me what to do. I don't know who you think you-"

His words were cut off whenever a violent shove toppled the two from the doorway and into the train compartment. Glaring at one another, James and Sirius rose, dusting themselves off, and turning to glare at who had shoved them. The culprit turned out to be the lanky boy from prior, who now that the doorway was open, stepped inside, and took a seat next to Peter.

"Name's Remus." The boy said, reaching out towards the chubby child.

"Peter." The boy replied. "And that's James."

"Pleasure to meet you both." Remus nodded. "This is Sirius."

The shaggy haired boy raised a chin at them. "Sup."

"Now that we know each other." James growled. "You can leave. Find your own compartments."

"Can't." Sirius replied with a smirk, taking a seat. "All the others are filled. Looks like you're stuck with us."

James only glared, sitting as far away from Sirius as the couch seat would allow.

* * *

Next chapter to be out tomorrow.


	2. The Great Hall

_Written for Scavenger Hunt Challenge (A drabble collection of five {each under 500 words})_

Word Count without Authors Note: 497

Honestly, I hate word limits some times. I kept breaking 500, and I knew that I couldn't do that for the challenge. I think I spend more time trimming down, than actually writing. I like to pop of 1,000's of words in one sitting. A 500 word limit is killing me. But I will manage. Three more of these to go, and Marauder's fun still to come.

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

Fate had placed the four boys into the same house, and they couldn't have wanted anything less. It was clear to Remus (flanking Sirius), and Peter (wedged beside James, and paying no mind to what was happening around him), that this year was going to prove to be one of much stress.

"Could you possibly close your mouth, Black?" James glared at the boy across him. "I'd rather not have to see what you're eating."

"Is that right?" Sirius snapped back, his mouth full of food. "You're one to talk, Potter."

James leaned forward. "Excuse me. I'm not the one spitting kidney pie about like a bloody dog."

"That's funny, because you seem to be barking like one." Sirius closed the distance between them.

"Alright." Remus placed his hands up, shoving both boy's back into their seats. "Now that is enough."

"He started it." Sirius and James both pouted.

"And I am finishing it." Remus added, his voice leaving no room for discussion. "Now, I am trying to enjoy my dinner and have a conversation. If you don't mind." He turned from them, and back to the redheaded girl.

Remus watched from the corner of his eyes while James and Sirius glared at one another. "What where we talking about."

The girl, Lily, smiled at him, pointing upwards. "You were explaining the ceiling to me."

"Oh, right." Remus nodded. "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. My dad said it's some kind of duplication charm."

"You're dad's a wizard?" Lily asked, eyes wide. "Are both your parents-"

"No." Remus shock his head. "Mum's a Muggle, but dad's a wizard. She's pretty cool about the whole thing. What about you?"

"Both my parents are…" she paused for a moment, "Muggles. Is that the word for it? I think that's what Sev said."

"Muggles are non-magical people." Remus supplied. "Sev? Is he in our year?"

"Ya." Lily pointed across the room. "He's over in Slytherin."

Remus followed her line of attention, and spotted the short, black haired boy sitting between the uncomfortable looking blonde boy and an energetic brunette.

"You take that back!" Sirius's voice cut through the surrounding conversations, whipping them from everyone's minds as they faced the child.

"Make me." James narrowed his eyes as he spoke. "You know it's true."

"It is not." Sirius growled. "And you had better shut it, Potter. You don't know anything about me."

"And you don't know anything about me!"

"Honestly boys." Lily's voice was loud and demanding. She glared at the bickering pair, gaining their attention. "It is the first day. Some of us are trying to enjoy it."

"You don't understand!"

"You didn't hear what he said."

Both boy's fell silent under the narrowed stare she sent their way. Conversations began to pick back up, as Gryffindor forgot about the set of first years. Peter glanced up, confused on what he had missed.

Remus could only smile, figuring that this kind of thing was going to happen a lot.

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

Next update will be either tonight, or tomorrow.

And thanks for the support you guys.


	3. The Dorm

_Written for Scavenger Hunt Challenge (A drabble collection of five {each under 500 words})_

Word Count without Author's Note: (499)

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

"Could he possibly," James' voice shot through the darkness, "snore any louder?"

The pureblood shot up from where he lay, glaring daggers in the direction where Sirius was. The dorm room was dark, the only source of light coming from the large paneled windows. Shoving his glasses onto his face, he could just barely make out the sleeping figure that was emitting the horrid noises.

"Really, now." James huffed, glaring at the boy. After getting no response, James dropped himself back into the bed, shoving his pillow around his ears to try and silence the noise. The attempt did not shut out the racket.

Growling, because there was really nothing else he could do, James sat back up, watching for any sign that the others in the dorm were awake as well. The sleeping forms of Remus and Peter did not stir, confirming his irritation that he was the only one suffering through the noise.

"Alright, Black." James smirked, "time to muzzle you."

He slid from the four post, before creeping to the sleeping child. Sirius had yet to wake, his arms laying haphazardly about, and hair wild against his pillow. The rumbling snores poured from his open mouth.

James stood there, unsure how to precede. He half wanted to shake the boy awake, and complain about the noise. His reluctance to have to deal with said snorer though kept him from doing so. Grabbing ahold of the boy's shoulders, he tugged quite roughly, attempting to drive the boy onto his side. Sirius didn't fight against him. James through this plan was going to work.

Until Sirius' arm flew around him. Lost in sleep, Sirius cupped his arm around James' shoulders, drawing him down onto his knees, and upper body onto the bed. The boy yawned once, pulling James closer into him as if in a cuddle.

Irritation ran through James as he fought to break free. Sirius held a firm grip on him. The sleeping boy wasn't letting loose, instead moved to wrap a second arm around him, which collided with James' nose.

"Bloody Hell!" James snarled, his nose flaming in pain.

Sirius chose that moment to awake, his black eyes slowly becoming focused as he took in the scene. The hold he had on James was gone in an instant, as he flew off the other side of the bed.

"What the Hell?" Sirius asked, leaping to his feet.

"You were snoring." James shrugged

Sirius' eyebrow rose. "So you thought you'd have a cuddle fest."

"No." James replied. "I was trying to suffocate you with the pillow when you grabbed me."

"You were trying to kill me?"

"If it got you to stop snoring."

"Come on you guys," Remus's groggy voice trailed in the distance. "Sleep. Potions in the morning."

Sirius and James glared in the boy's direction, before turning their anger back towards one another. As the two crawled back into their beds, they thought of the torment they would cause the other come Potions class.

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

Not really big on this chapter, meant more of a transition than anything.

I do want to thank you guys who are reading this. I really wasn't expecting anyone to notice this thing, and I thank you lot for faving, following, and/or, reviewing. It means a lot and I hope you enjoy this craziness.

Expect next chapter whenever.


	4. The Potions Room

_Written for Scavenger Hunt Challenge (A drabble collection of five {each under 500 words})_

Word Count without Author's Note: (490)

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

"Sticking charm to his hair?" Sirius muttered, absentmindedly chopping the onions for the potion. "Merlin knows it's spiky enough already."

"Will you forget him?" Remus sighed, depositing the frog eyes into the cauldron. "I need help on this."

"I'm cutting." Sirius shrugged, his gaze still resting on James just a table ahead.

"I can see that." Remus rolled his eyes. "And you'd be done already if you paid attention and stopped worrying about James."

"I can't. He's my enemy."

"You're what?" Remus dropped the spoon, watching the other boy. "Is there really the need to be so dramatic?"

"Of course." Sirius replied, pushing the diced onions into the cauldron. "It's a matter of pride."

"I just wish you two would grow up." Remus sighed. "He's not half bad."

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "And you know this how?"

"I talked to him at breakfast." Remus shrugged, turning his attention stirring. "He's kind of funny. If the two of your would just talk, you'd find you might like him."

"No." Sirius pouted. "I will never like Potter."

"Suit yourself. But can you please help with this potion. I need three porcupine quills from the cabinet."

Sirius nodded, stepping away from the table and towards the supply cabinet. To his horror, James arrived at the cabinet the exact moment that he did. "I was here first Potter."

"Was not." James replied. "I was."

"No you weren't. Now move so I can get what I need."

Sirius made to shove James aside, but the shorter boy stood firm, shoving back. "Watch it, Black."

"You watch it Potter." Sirius growled, snatching the porcupine quills from the shelf, and flouncing back towards his seat. He could hear James muttering behind him, but paid no mind.

Just shy of returning to his seat, Sirius noticed James had not returned to his, but was instead talking to the red head from dinner the night prior. The cauldron the Potter boy was working on lay unwatched, as Peter had turned about to talk to another table. Mischief filled Sirius as, after glancing around to ensure he wasn't to be caught, he reached out, dropping some of the slug pellets on the table, into the cauldron. He dashed back to his seat, trying to fight the snickers as James made it back to the table.

"What happened?" Remus asked, his eyes not leaving the textbook.

"Revenge." Was all Sirius muttered, watching the cauldron ahead boil vigorously.

James had not noticed the change in his potion, dropped the ingredients he had gotten in, and began stirring. The effect was monstrous. Sirius didn't know what he had mixed in order to get this outcome, but watching the slime shot from the cauldron, splattering James, and half the class, he was glad he did it.

"Bloody Hell." James yelled, from his place on the ground. He whipped off his glasses, glaring not at Sirius, but the black haired Slytherin boy snickering across the room.


	5. The Common Room

Word Count without Author's Note: (497)

_Written for Scavenger Hunt Challenge (5 drabbles, under 500 words), and Variety of Prompts Challenge (Location 13. Common Room_)

-oOo-

James was beyond furious. Camped out in the corner of the Gryffindor common room, he debated his plots for revenge with Peter. The slimy Slytherin Snape had caused him his last embarrassment. His feud with Sirius would have to wait until after he dealt with the other boy. In all truth, over the past three weeks, James was finding it harder and harder to keep up his hatred for his dorm mate. Sirius seemed to be having the same challenges, but neither wished to be the first to cave and admit.

"I like that idea." Peter said, referring to the plot James had previously mentioned.

"It's not enough." James sighed. "We need something big."

"Plotting against Sirius still?" Remus dropped onto the couch with them. "It's been three weeks. Shouldn't you two just get along already?"

"This isn't about Black." James waved him off. "This is about Snape."

"What happened?"

"He tripped me." James answered. "Spilled ink all over my shirt. I'm looking for revenge."

"Jinx a tart." Peter offered, snapping his fingers. The two looked at him in confusion. "Jinx it and give it to Snape."

"Not good enough." James shock his head. "I'm thinking real revenge."

Remus's eyebrow rose. "Over a tripping?"

"It was in front of Lily." James growled. "Revenge must be had."

"What's up Potter?" Sirius smirked wickedly as he plopped down in an armchair opposite them. "I heard the word revenge. Lay down the dirt."

"This doesn't concern you Black." James narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"If its revenge you want," Sirius continued to smirk, "I'm just the man you need. After all, revenge is my middle name."

"Sirius Revenge Black." Remus snorted.

"If you must now." James spoke with an eye roll. "I'm plotting against that Slytherin Snape."

Sirius seemed to perk at the name. "You don't like that slimy git either?"

"Not one bit." James replied, the hint of a smirk on his lips. "If you're going to be involved in this, you better have something good."

"Stink boom to the dorm?" Sirius offered. "Hit all of them in one shot."

Remus held up a hand. "Sounds a bit extreme."

"How do you plan on getting into the dorm?" James asked, intrigued by the plot.

"I've got family in the snake pit." Sirius shrugged. "I'm sure I could convince my cousin Andy to go along with this. She's always looking to cause some mayhem."

"Okay." James held out his hand. "Sounds nice. I can get ahold of the stink bomb, if you can get it into the dorm."

"Sounds good." Sirius took James' hand and shock it once.

"Just remember," James said as they let go of each other's hands, "that this doesn't mean I like you."

"Oh please, Potter." Sirius smiled. "I'm only doing this for the fun."

The two boys stood, moving away to the dorms.

"This is going to go so bad." Remus said, still sitting there with Peter.

Peter shrugged. "At least they're getting along."

-oOo-

And that's the end. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
